The Bounty Girls
by ninjaofmusic
Summary: Two girls loved and visited the Bounty long before the ninja even find it. One day they came back, only to find that someone had been there that morning. Do they decide to take it back, or do they decide to stay with the ninja? Co-written with dogcake. T just to be safe. Cover made by my little sister.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjaofmusic: me and my friend Alyssa AKA dogcake decided to write a colab! From now on I shall be known as my roleplay OC Toria Darkson in this book!

* * *

No POV

Two girls stood in a room of an abandoned ship. The taller one had brown hair that was slightly wavy with a few curls hanging right above her shoulders. Her brown eyes looked around the room. She wore a red sweater along with black jeans and boots. The girl next to her wore a tie-dye T-shirt with jeans. Her pink and black sneakers seemed out-of-place with the outfit. She had wavy dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail that went down to about three inches past her shoulders. Her brown eyes were partly hidden by her bangs falling over her lavender glasses. She was about a foot and a half shorter than the other girl.

"Sorry Alyssa, but I gotta get home and help with dinner before dad comes home. Don't need the kids complainin' again." she nodded. "It's okay Toria." The lights installed above them started to flicker and Toria sighed. "Battery's dyeing again. Better take it home and charge it." "Okay." she walked into a room with a huge electricity panel on the wall. Something that seemed like a large black box was plugged into the wall. Toria picked it up and hoisted it on to her shoulder. "You have a key?" Alyssa nodded, pulling out a brown key on a chain. "Yep." "K then. See ya." Toria left the room. Alyssa took the key and locked up an hour later.

* * *

Zane's POV

We jumped off our dragons, only to see the Monastery in flames. Kai flipped off his hood, "Our home." "Shard, put this out." my dragon breathed ice from his mouth, putting out the fire. "The training equipment, gone." I breathed. Jay placed his hands on my shoulders and screamed into my ear. "The video games, gone!" "They stole their staff back." Sensei said, worry in his eyes. "What do we do now?" Cole asked. His dragon, Rocky, nudged him. He pet his snout.

I looked at the ashes. The only place I had ever known as home was gone. I frowned. Kai picked up some soot and crumbled it in his hands. He got up in my face. "If you hadn't followed that silly bird none of this would have happened!" "Kai..." Sensei warned. "No, Sensei, he's right. Because of you my high score has been deleted!" I leaned back and looked at the ground. "This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this." "Teaching moment? What is wrong with you," Cole asked. "Don't you get it? Everything is gone!" "Enough!" Sensei yelled, placing his arms behind his back. We all turned to him. "We are all at faults..." I spotted the falcon out of the corner of my eye. Quickly, I jumped on my dragon and followed it.

After what felt like forever, it landed in the desert. I landed next to it. "Why have you brought me here my feathered friend?" it pecked in the sand, before hopping forward a few spaces. I followed it, and what I saw surprised me. an abandoned pirate ship with a dragons head sat in the sand. I jumped on to the deck, trying the door. Finding it locked, I pulled out my Shurikens, using the end to pick the lock. As the door swung open, I saw a room.

It was furnished, not too little things, but not so much that it made it look the people who designed it were rich. A small couch sat across from a television, which had a small game station hooked up to it. I looked in the next room, seeing a long table, big enough for around fifteen people. I walked through that room and found a kitchen, a stove and oven that looked as though they were gas powered. a microwave, and whatever else you may find in a normal kitchen.

I walked down a hall, finding many different rooms, two of which were locked. I began to try and pick the lock to one, when I sensed it would be unwise to do so. I went back to kitchen and began cooking, hoping whoever lived here would not mind.

Jay's POV

After Zane had run off, we all set up a makeshift tent. "Huh, wh-what are we eating again?" Kai asked. "Mud newt," Cole said, taking a bite. "Not bad for something that came out of the ground." "What?!" I spit mine out, picking up a rock next to me, I threw it into a nearby can. "Ya, new high sc-sc-score!" Rocky lifted his head and shook it, before laying back down. "Remember," Sensei said. "We must be thankful for what we have.""What do we have," Cole asked. "O-our home is gone."

"You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss, is Zane." Kai said, hanging his head. "Ya, I miss Zane." I agreed. "Zane?" Nya asked, surprised. "Ya, Zane, white ninja. You know the smart strange one." I said, using my hands to further explain. "No-o, Zane!" she pointed and we all looked. "Zane!" we all ran towards him. "Ah, Zane. We're so sorry for everything we said. We're a team and that means we're all responsible." He smiled. "You, don't need to apologize to me." "But what about all those awful things we said," Kai asked. "Isn't that why you left?" "Of course not, I saw the falcon again, and, I followed him."

"That's our Zane." Cole smiled. We all hugged. "We're glad to have you back." Nya said. "Why, is it my turn to make dinner?" we all laughed. Sensei smiled. "Yes Zane, we would love for you to make dinner." "But I already have. Come, let me show you what I found."

I rubbed the back of my head. He led us to an abandoned ship. "Our new home." "Cool!" "Wow!" "Nice!" "Do I smell pie?" "Yes, cobbler berry. Oh, and I made and murdle berry, and apple!" I took a deep sniff. We all ran to the ship.

Sensei's POV

As my other students ran to the ship, I turned to Zane. "I am proud of you Zane," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise, one day, we will find your family." "But, I've already found them." surprised, I nodded. "I feel there's more to you then meets the eye. I believe there is something special about you, Zane." "Sensei, will I become the green ninja?" "It's too early to tell. But if it's in your path, you'll know. Come now, it would be a shame to let them eat all that pie." we both walked to our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa's POV

After locking the door to the "Bounty", as my friend Toria and I liked to call our hide out, I processed towards home. I walked Toria home and hurried back to my place of dwelling. I reached a small cottage not too far from town and went inside. No one was home, which makes sense since I live alone.

I got into my shabby bed and tried to sleep. After realizing I couldn't I sat up and thought. I thought about Toria, my best friend... I wouldn't be alive if not for her, but my family... I decided to try and sleep again. Finally succumbing to sleep, I drift off into sleep. Until tomorrow my friend...

~the next day~  
I wake up exactly as my alarm does and beat it to the punch. After dawning my usual red sweater, black jeans, and short black boots, which are my only true clothes, I make breakfast. Slightly stale cereal and water was always my breakfast. Finally I finished getting ready and left to find Toria. I knocked and she answered.  
"Hey Alyssa, ready to go?" I nodded  
"Always nice to get away and hang there."

"Then let's go!" And on her words we left. As soon as we reached we noticed it looked... Cleaner... I walked up to the door to find it open. With Toria following closely behind me, we entered... Toria walked forwards, her fists clenched. She peeked in all the rooms. As we approached the last one, she stopped. She bent down, picking something up. She showed it to me and I saw it was a piece of blue fabric. "Same material used to make ninja suits..." she mumbled through clenched teeth.

Confused, I asked. "You mean ninja broke into the Bounty?" she nodded, and walked into the last room. Inside were the two bunk beds that were nailed to the floor. On each of the beds was a pair on pajamas. On the first one was a red on top and a white one on bottom. On the second one there was a black one on top and a blue one on bottom.

I frowned, because who ever lives here now, they took over my room. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to control herself. She stormed past me to her room, throwing it open as I followed.

I looked around. Her room was pretty crowded, a small dresser in one corner, a few selves on the wall, and a simple bed a few yards from the her door, there was a symbol. I never knew why she had it there. It was a large circle, with a star covering a triangle inside it.

"What're you getting?" She pulled out a small clear bag, two walkie-talkies, and her phone. She handed me one of the walkie-talkies, before walking out of the room. She closed and locked the door,before sticking her finger in the bag and sticking it on the center of the door. She repeated the action with each door, until whatever was in that bag was planted on each of the doors.

"So what was that for?" she pulled out her phone, typed in a password, and held it up. I could see outside of her room. "Woah! How'd you do that?" "Microscopic cameras." I held up the walkie-talkie. "And this?" "We'll sit in our rooms and see if anyone comes in. When they do, we'll surprise 'em..."

* * *

Toria's POV

I sat in my room, looking at the screen. Suddenly, eight people ran into the 'bridge' as I called it. The first one had brunette hair and green eyes. He wore a blue ninja suit. The second one had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red ninja suit. Two more ran in, the taller one having blonde hair and soft, blue eyes. The shorter one had mop-head styled black hair and chocolate brown eyes. They wore their own colors of white and black. A man with a long white beard and straw hat ran in. He wore a white gi. A girl with black hair and grey eyes came in, holding a strange staff. She wore a red dress.

Two more grown-ups ran in, one with a dirty pair of overalls on and crazy white hair. The second one had white hair tied back in a bun with a few strands falling onto the shoulders of her blue dress. My eyes went wide. "Ed and Edna?! But, they're half snake!" "Bottom'ssss up!" Ed said, hitting the glass filled with green ooze against his wife's. They shook as a green light covered them. When the light cleared, they were back to normal. The one in blue repeatedly hit a large red button. "Why won't it work?!" "Would you like some h-h-help, son?

" he nodded, and his father fixed the button. "Hold on!" I looked out the window to see a bunch of half snake helicopters flying towards us, and the sails open into wings. I grabbed onto the bed, as it took off. After a bunch of rocking back and forth, we were flying steadily. "They're on the bridge!" I finally whispered into the walkie-talkie. "Heading there now!" Alyssa shouted over the device. I ran to the bridge, eyes narrowed.

* * *

Sensei's POV

I turned to the door as I heard footsteps, the others turning with me. Two girls ran through, one's eyes narrowed and the other looking us over. The one in tye-dye stepped forwards. "Hey, what're you doing on our ship?!" Kai asked. The girl scoffed. "Your ship? We're the ones with the keys!" her friend stepped forwards. "Toria, calm down. I'm sure they meant no harm."

"No harm, Alyssa? They're ninja! Shouldn't they have their own club instead of making someone else's fly?!" Toria sighed. "First, I need your names in order to properly yell at you, besides you two Ed and Edna." "O-o-of course Toria!" my students each said their names.

"Now, what do you mean you lived here?" Jay asked. "Oh, sweetheart," Edna said. "This is the girl we told you about. The one who wanted to fix up a ship." "Wait... Ed? Edna? It's really you? A-and THIS is YOUR Jay?!" "You know her?!" Jay asked. "Yeah, your parents' have helped me through some though stuff lately, and helped Toria build this place..." Alyssa smiled. "Oh, and I suppose you built all this stuff from scrap?" he asked.

"Sure thing! Besides the ship itself, Alyssa and I fixed up this place and we own it!" "Don't you have somewhere else to live?" Zane asked. "Yes but Alyssa's all alone at her place and I'm surrounded by kids at mine! You think we just cleaned up this place to make it look nice?! It's a place to do our homework, read, and just plain hangout!" she stomped her foot, making the ground shake.

"Toria, calm. Remember?" Alyssa asked with a hint of fear. Toria hung her head. I looked at her. "Well, how about we settle this in the living room?" she suggested, seemingly calmed down. "Let's." I said, leading the others out of the room. "So who are you guys?" "Alyssa and Toria!" Toria kept silent. "How old are you guys?" Cole asked. "Fifteen." Alyssa answered. "Nine and a half." Toria mumbled. "Wow, you have a lot of strength for your age! Do you any powers? Why'd you go to my parents to fix this place up?! Why-" "Enough!" Toria placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I am pretty strong. No, I don't have any powers. And I went to them since it would be free." "So, how'd you two meet?" Kai asked. "Oh, well... Let's just say I helped Alyssa out of a jam one day... And we became good friends since..."

Alyssa yawned, trying to muffle it, and to change the subject. "We should be getting home." she said. "Sorry, no can do." Jay said. "What?! Why?!" "If we go back the other way, the snakes will get us." Toria stood up and walked to another room to call her father

. "Dad, got stuck at the Bounty... No, we're okay... Look, I'll be home tomorrow... K, love you too daddy." she hung up and came back in. "Dad's fine with it, but I have to be home tomorrow." I nodded, watching them all go to their bedrooms, and went to what I made my room to meditate.


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa's POV  
I decided to go to bed like the others, which sadly didn't go over well since the ninja took over my room...  
"Woah woah WOAH! You may not know this, but this is MY room!" I angrily replied, exhausted. Kai scoffed.  
"Well, this is OUR room now, so go sleep in the living room or something." I glanced over at the destroyed item in the corner.  
"You BROKE my bed?!" I yelled, surprised.  
"It was in the way!" Jay replied. I was speechless.  
"So NOW where do I sleep?!" I said, annoyed.

"Living room, kitchen, floor... You don't exactly have NOWHERE to sleep..." Kai said.  
"I can get Toria to settle the matter..." I threatened.  
"You don't have to do that, we can work this out GENTLY..." Cole reassured, glaring at Kai. Not wanting to argue about it, I took my mattress out of the rubble and laid it in the middle of the room.  
"That good enough?" I asked Kai, annoyed.  
"Fine, but stay outta my way..." He angrily said.  
"I'll try not to..." I said, trying to annoy him as I sat proudly on my mattress.  
"By the way, don't worry about Toria, she just needs to cool down a little... She just bummed about losing this place..." I said.

"I am sure she is nice when you get to know her." Zane said.  
"Yep, when she's your friend... She'll help you in anyway she can..." I said staring off into space.  
"I guess I can deal with her... But one wrong move out of either of you and you'll pay!" Kai threatened. I joking took out the eighty cents I had in my pocket.  
"Well, I hope you don't mean in money, cause this is basically all I have to my name right now..." I joked, but sadly told the truth.

"Don't your parent send you money?" Cole asked. I frowned.  
"My parents died... Years ago... And I'd be dead too, if not for Toria..." I frowned, looking down. Cole put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry to hear that..." He said.  
"It's okay, I mean, I have a "roof" over my head, semi edible food, and heating... In the summer..." I said.  
"Well you have us now, we're there for you..." Cole smiled.  
"Really? I didn't think we were allowed to come back..." I said, slightly glaring at Kai.

"Well it was your home first... You can come by anytime..." Cole supportingly noted.  
"But this thing is airborne now, I doubt we'll see you anytime we want..." I argued.  
"We could come visit you guys..." Cole said.  
"I'd like that..." I smiled.  
"WHAT?!" Kai interrupted. Cole glared.  
"Ignore Kai... He can be judgy sometimes..." Cole stated.  
"Oh, and what do you judge about me?" I asked Kai, arms crossed.

"You're a GIRL! How could you remodel a ship?!" He questioned. That's when Toria walked in.  
"Mind if i join in?" She asked. I walked over to Kai... Slowly...  
"You know, that's not the ONLY non-girlish thing we can do!" I said, fist slightly raised. Zane butted in.  
"While Kai does deserve it, it is not wise to fight."  
"Yea, let's not go there so late..." Jay whined. I backed off.

"Fine..." Toria yawned.  
"I'm going to bed now... Night guys." Toria said and left.  
"Goodnight..." We all said to each other. Finally u grabbed a pillow and blanket from the pile that were also intact, laid down on the mattress, and got a good nights sleep...

Toria's POV

The next day, I headed towards school...

Only to find out that I had left my Language Arts book on the Bounty.

Now, in all my other subjects, that would be okay. But I'm EXTREMELY far behind in LA, and I need to catch up. I walked silently into the room, looking at my sneakers. "Urm, Mrs. Fritter?" she looked up, her brown eyes colliding with her blonde hair. "Yes?" "I, erm, forgot my LA text book at home."

"Don't worry, you won't need it." "Huh?" she stood up. "Pop quiz everyone!" I sighed and sat down, before remembering something.

My stress notes are in my text book.

Stress notes? Oh, they're something I made up.

I began working on the test. Just as I began writing the last answer, I felt my head being jerked up by someone pulling my hair_. __Not today Tommy. _"Yo, dumbo." he whispered.

I raised my hand. "Yes Toria?" "I'm done, may I read?" she nodded and I pulled out my notebook. I began reading, escaping into my own little world. After class was dismissed, I went to get my textbooks.

Guess who was standing there?

Tommy's black hair covered his left eye. I knew one was blue and the other green, he always covers the blue one. Okay, I found out by landing a punch in jaw, but he had it coming!

He wore a red shirt and torn jeans. "Yo, idiot!" I walked past him and opened my locker. "Hey, pay attention to me!" he grabbed my book. "Give it back!"

He snickered. "Yo, everyone listen up!" everyone looked towards us, much to my displeasure.

"I ran through a forest, my wings spread open and my hands lit with dark fire. A collie ran next to me, and I tried not to let the flames leap to her fur. "Suddenly, I heard a gun shot, and I fell over. Searing pain running through my left wing as blood poured from it. The collie licked my cheek, worry in her eyes.  
"I looked up, a reassuring smile on my face, and then everything went black."

He grabbed my black shirt. "What are ya, Emo?!" I shook my head, and grabbed my notebook. "Then why'da write like that, huh?" I began feeling drowsy as I answered. "Because it gives me power!" "Power?! Let me see you go weakling!" suddenly, adrenaline pumped through my veins as I broke away and ran to the end of the hall. "Let's go, jerk!"

I began running towards him, before jumping and running across the lockers. I jumped off and kicked him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards, and my hand glowed with purple energy as I gave him an uppercut. He fell over, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

I stood up straight. "Monster! She's just like the monsters on the news!" I flinched and stepped backwards. "I, I'm not a monster!" "Shut up demon!" "Freak!" "Go back to the sewers where you belong!"

I grabbed my backpack and sprinted away, tears in my eyes. When I got home, I saw my father sitting in the living room. His hazel eyes glared with anger under his dusty brown hair. "So, got in another fight?" my eyes narrowed into slits. "He read my story to almost everyone in the school! You expected me to stay calm?! You KNOW I have anger problems!"

He stood up and grabbed my notebook and flipped through it, his eyes shading over. "Now, where do you get the idea of a girl with wings and a collie?!" "I have strange dreams, okay?! In them there's a girl who has wings and her collie! I write stories about them fo' the fun of it, can't you deal with that?!"

"Toria, this is outrageous! There is no way you can be having dreams of the monsters on TV!" I stomped my foot, and the floor shook violently. A few books fell off the shelves.

Okay, I'm a LOT stronger than I should be. My parents never told me why. I just knew one thing at the moment: I. Am. MAD.

I ran to my room and sat my backpack on the bed. I put in three pillows, my emergency kit, three blankets, a carving knife, a few books, some food, three pairs of clothes, and a canteen. I stuffed them all in my backpack and pulled a pre-packed suitcase out from under my bed.

I ran through the living room and out the door, slamming it. I grabbed a little cart I had bought a while back and threw my bags into it. I began riding away on my bike, blocking out the sound of my father calling out after me.

About four hours later, I was in the desert. I picked up a dead tree next to a cave and carried it in, then I brought my bike in. I saw a strange figure out of the corner of my eye. I moved over to it, and saw that it was a boy of about nine or ten.

He had messy blonde hair and bright green eyes. A small scar, barely visible, ran under his right eye. He wore a sweater with a green five on his shoulder and a skeleton print. I set about making a fire, and he woke up. "Who are you?" he asked, bewildered to find someone else in the cave.

I leaned against the wall opposite of him and began carving. "My name's Toria. How 'bout ya?" "I am Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon and future Dark Lord!" I snickered. "What's so funny?!" "Oh, please. Your soft little heart would never make it through something like THAT."

"I survived Darkley's AND ran away!" "Oh, I'm SO scared of a boy who grew up learning how to play pranks!" before he could argue, Alyssa came in.

Alyssa's POV

I went to Toria's house to see what we would do now that the ninja had the Bounty. I knocked on the door, and her father answered. Weird, he's usually not home yet. "Hey, do you know where Toria is?" "She ran away." "Okay... wait, WHAT?" "I got mad at her for getting in a fight, and she ran away." "So, when's she gonna be home?"

"She had a suitcase and backpack... she won't be back for a while..." I sighed. "Thanks anyways." I turned on heel and began running, I think I know where she is...

After a LONG time, I finally found her. She was arguing with a boy who looked to be around her age. He looked up at me. "Who are YOU?" Toria rolled her eyes. "Sorry Alyssa, this is Lloyd." "How old are you?" Lloyd asked, looking at me. "Fifteen." "Nine and a half." "Nine." Lloyd mumbled. "Ha, I'm older!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm a guy!" "Bad move dude," she pointed her carving knife at him. "Alyssa and I remodeled a ship, I live with five kids, and Alyssa lives by herself. Stop bein' so sexist and think before ya talk." "Would you talk that way to the leader of the Serpentine!?" "No, but I will talk that way to a kid who's bein' freakishly annoyin'!"

"Would you guys stop arguing? Toria, what are you even doing out here? Wasn't there a better way to solve your problems than running away from home?" she sat her wood down. "Nope. Dad's been gettin' mad at me for a while, and I already had everything packed."

"Okay... wait, you ran away from home?" Lloyd asked. Toria pointed towards her bike. "You think I just came here for the scenery?" "No..." "And what do you mean, 'leader of the Serpentine'?" "The Hypnobrai and Fangprye betrayed me, so I'm gonna unleash the Anacondrai on them!"

Toria looked at him, her face suddenly serious. "Ya don' need ta do that, just be a good kid. It'll pay off a LOT." "Yeah, you don't have to get revenge if you have people who care for you." I agreed.

Toria looked outside. "Ya better stay here Alyssa," she pointed outside. "It's too late for ya to go home now." I sighed and nodded. Toria tossed me and Lloyd pillows and blankets. "Why do you have extras?" Lloyd asked. She shrugged. "Guess I just felt like I needed it." I nodded and scrambled under my blanket, quickly falling asleep.

Lloyd's POV

I laid wide awake, my mind tossing and turning. These girls were being... NICE. To ME of all people. Why'd Alyssa care about me getting revenge? And why'd Toria let me stay here, even though she did seem to have a bit of a temper.

I drifted off into a fitful sleep, only to be woken up by the sound of hissing. I sat up quickly, and saw Snappa standing above Toria with a Silver Dark Blade. "What are you doing here?!" I shouted, and the girls sat up, Toria's neck just barely missing the blade.

Her eyes went wide and she grabbed it, twisting the snake's wrist. Alyssa stood up, walking over to the snake. "Why're you here?" she asked. "I wasss told to get rid of the problemsss." "Problems?" "You three know too much, we mussst get rid of you." Toria twisted his arm behind his back. Her eyes narrowed and she spoke in a strange voice. "Dare to lay a hand on any of us, and I shall banish you to eternal torture." she shook her head, and looked at the snake confusingly. "I have no idea what that was about, but you better not lay a hand on us."

She turned him towards the door and kicked his back, sending him flying out of the cave. "You sssshall pay for thisss!" he shouted. Toria cupped her hands around her mouth. "Whatever, snake breath!" she sat by the fire, and threw in a few more sticks. "I'll stay up and make sure he doesn't come back, you two get some sleep."

We nodded and scurried under our blankets, and this time I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Toria's POV

I had a bad feeling about what was going on, all with Snappa trying to murder us and my random mind switches or whatever they were.

The next day, I made breakfast. Some scrambled eggs and I had found some edible berries outside. Everyone ate in silence, and I pondered what to do today. Lloyd left, but promised to say 'hi' if we ever ran into each other again. "Ya better get home," I told Alyssa. "It's hot out in the desert and I'll be moving on ta the nearest village soon." she nodded, and we began walking to her home. I left my bike in the cave, telling myself I'd be back soon.

As we began approaching Alyssa's cottage, a strange smell struck me.

Smoke.

The house was on fire! We began running, and I pulled my phone out of my pocket, only to find it was dead. I saw the flames licking at the grass around it. I saw a nearby stream, and ran towards the fire. I grabbed a bucket from near the house, and dipped it in the river.

"Catch!" I shouted, throwing it to Alyssa. She caught it and poured it on the grass. She tossed it back to me, and I filled it with water again. After a while, I noted we were making very slow progress, before my mind dimmed again.

I murmured some words I didn't understand, "Wi mo sah fa." water raised from the river, and flew against the fire, just enough to put it out.

My mind went back into focus, and the water around me fell. Confused, I turned to Alyssa, who was staring at her house. Forgetting everything else, I ran towards it. It was just ash now.

"M-my home.." Alyssa whispered in disbelief. I sighed, if only I had done that spell thingy earlier! "We better get to the city. I'll find a pay phone and call the ninja." she nodded, barely hearing me.

We walked towards the city, and I called the Bounty. "Hello, Destiny's Bounty, Cole speaking." "Hey Cole, it's Toria." "What's up Toria?" "Alyssa's house was burned down, and I don't think it was an accident." "What do you mean."

"I can't talk about it right now. Just, Alyssa needs a place to stay and I'm sortta at odds myself. Could you come pick her up from the cafe on Main Street?" "Sure, but why're you at odds?" "Can't talk anymore, phones about to stop. Just come get her. Bye."

I hung up. Rude, I know, but I can't let 'em know why I'm not home. They'll make me go home or something. Plus, there was something I needed to do first.

"Cole and the others are gonna come pick you up." I told Alyssa. "Okay, but what about you?" "I've got somethin' I need ta do first." she sighed and nodded, and I ran off, blending into the crowd.


	4. Authors Note! Sorry!

**A/N Sorry!**

**I thought I should try my hand at some ninjaxreaders to try and get my creative juices flowing again! Yes? No? Tell me what you think and I'll start making some!**

**I expect more than one person telling me yes or no. T_T**

**See ya!**

**~Ninjaofmusic~**


	5. Chapter 5

(Dedicated to Toria's sis, Sarah :3)

Alyssa's POV  
I sat in the café as Toria had told me to and waited for the ninja. My mind was flooded with thoughts about Toria and my home. I ordered a piece of chocolate cake and a water with the last of my money. The scent of the chocolate cake made me forget my worries, at least for a moment. Cake is the greatest thing in the world, I'll be truly in love when I meet a guy just as obsessed with it as me.

After finishing my food and drink I became super bored. The city... I had never been in Ninjago city before... I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind if I stepped away to explore for a little. I left the café and walked around the entire city. The parks, buildings, it was all as amazing as you'd expect it to be. Finally after awhile of being a tourist I headed back to the café. I could see it across the street through an alleyway. I walked down it to find a strange sound ring in my ear. I turned around, seeing nothing.

"You and I have sssome unfinissshed busssinesssss, girl..." I heard a voice. I turned around, seeing it was Snappa. I said nothing but stared at him with anger, I knew he had destroyed my home. Suddenly he attacked. I blocked him, he blocked me. Fists were flying in every which way. I held my own pretty well against him, but I was no ninja. He swiped at my feet and I fell over in pain. He towered over me, ready to make his finishing blow. At least if I were die right now, besides Toria... I would have nothing left to lose. "Leave her alone!"

I opened my eyes to see Snappa getting hit by a scythe. Cole appeared and landed a punch on Snappa's jaw, knocking the snake out. He held his hand out to me, and I grabbed it.

He pulled me up. "How'd you find me?" "I stopped by the café Toria told me about, and when I didn't see you I began looking around. I saw you fighting Snappa, and came over to help." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." he blushed. "It was nothing, let's just get going to the Bounty." I blushed and nodded as he lead me to the ship.

* * *

Toria's POV

I walked into the cave to grab my stuff. "Hello, Toria." I looked around. "Who's there?" a girl with long black hair down to her waist stepped out, her red eyes shining. She had long, sharp teeth and pale skin. She wore a purple dress with a black belt that had red stains on it.

I got in a fighting stance, my fists held in front of me and my legs two feet apart. "Who are you." she walked over towards me. "I'm Mel, sweetheart..." my body tensed up when I felt negative energy flowing from her. "Why're ya here?" she laughed. "I know you've been so confused about the changes you've been going through, Toria. I went through the same thing, and I know what you're hiding from everyone, including yourself."

My eyes narrowed. There was something I didn't like about this girl. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout..." "Of course you don't, there was a spell placed over you." I stood up straight, slightly confused. "But, that's not possible." "Of course it is sweetie, how else could you not see your wings?" I put my hand on my back. "What are you talking about?" I couldn't help but feel interested now that she mentioned wings, a gift that I have wanted since I could remember.

She laughed. "Oh, I forgot. The spell won't be lifted until you are a teenager." "I don't believe there's a spell." "How do you explain what happened to Tommy?" I sat down, leaning against the cave wall. I buried my face in my hands, and shook my head.

She knelt down and placed a hand on my cheek. "You just have to give me the word, and I can make all this pain go away. I can burden it FOR you..." I looked up. "Please, I only have one friend, Alyssa..." she nodded and placed a hand on my forehead. She glowed a bright red. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the glow.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone, and my heart felt... lighter. I grabbed my bike and began speeding towards the nearest town. I went to a phone booth, and dialed my phone number.

Mom picked up the phone. "Hello, Skywalker resident, Marcy speaking." "Hey Mom." "Toria?! W-where are you?!" "That's not important. I've decided that I'm gonna travel with a... friend. I called to say goodbye." "Toria Skywalker you listen t-" I hung up, my eyes falling on the slip of paper in my hand. It had a strange symbol, but I knew the language. It was Japanese.

On the paper, there was the symbol for darkness: 闇. My head spun as I looked up to see a strange purple snake and a boy in a black hood run by, their arms full of candy.

I laughed and walked towards them with my bike. "Hey Lloyd, didn't think I'd see ya again this soon!" he laughed. "Hey Toria, what're you doing here?"

"This was the nearest village, but I gotta get goin' soon. Who's your friend?" the snake bowed as best he could with his arms full. "Pythor P. Chumsssworth, at your ssservice." I chuckled, trying to cover up the fact that I could feel negative energy flowing from him.

"Hey, mind if I tag along for a while?" "Sure!" "Just remember, if you do anything too evil, I'm leaving." he nodded. "What are we doing firssst?" "Well, first we should get some rest, then we'll head to Darkly's!" Lloyd tried to laugh evilly, but it was all I could do to not snicker. We headed back and fell asleep, me hoping Alyssa was okay.

The next morning, I woke up. I had grabbed a hood, so that no one would recognize me. We ran to Drakley's.

Pythor and Lloyd left me to watch the boys they had tied up. We were in what seemed like a science room. There were also two skeletons there, whom I looked at strangely. Even though I knew they were evil, I only felt positive energy from them.

I shook my head, and turned my attention to Lloyd and Pythor. Once they left, I pulled my knife out and cut the boys down.

"Okay, kiddos." "Hey, I'm older than you!" "Me too!" I glared at them. "Shut up and no one gets hurt. Now, you are all gonna sit on the floor and behave, or I'll hand you over to the ninja." that shut them up, and I sat down, whittling away at my wood.

* * *

Alyssa's POV

I stood in the bridge with Nya as the boys ran in. "Break it down for me, sis." Kai said. "Lloyd, a cloaked figure, and a serpentine have over taken Darkley's Boarding School for Badboys." "That school is a sad school for the crooked and the misbehaved." Jay said.

"Well, doesn't mean they don't need your help." I said. Cole nodded in agreement. "Alyssa's right, step on it." Zane ran forwards and hit the button to put us into flight.

We lifted off, and headed to Darkly's.

When I went out on the deck, the boys were arguing about the best way to sneak into the school. "...but you guys gotta trust me." I had a bad feeling as soon as Jay said that.

Cole's POV

"Jay, I don't know about this." Kai said, worriedly looking at the ground. "Just hold on tight!" Jay shouted as he signaled Nya. She pressed a button, dropping the anchor.

We all screamed as the force of the fall lifted us into the air. I saw Lloyd and Pythor hurry out of the way as we crashed through the roof. We all coughed as we landed on the last floor. "Okay, let's agree to NEVER do that again." I said when my system cleared.

The boys were sitting on the floor, staring at us with wide eyes. "Hey, we behaved!" a red head said. "Yeah, why'd the ninja come!?" a burnet agreed. I looked at the two skulins as the kids ran off. "Stay out of school kids," I called after them. "Well, well, well. Kruncha and Nuckal. Substitute teachers, hey? If we cut you down, we better not catch you around Ninjago again, or else."

They nodded their heads in agreement. I cut them down, and they ran into each other, before Kruncha ran out the door and Nuckal ran the other way, before following.

"He's on the top floor, let's get him!" Kai shouted. I saw a black figure run out of the door from the corner of my eye. "What's that?" the others looked, and the figure looked at us. He lifted his hand, and seemingly glared at us. He then ran off, and I glanced at the others.

"It seems Lloyd has a helper." Kai said, clenching his fist. "Ninja-GO!" we all shouted, forming Spinjiztu as we went out the door. Zane and Kai went up the stairs, I went up the anchor's chain... and Jay took the elevator.

As I climbed, I heard evil laughter. I looked up, seeing Lloyd running away, and the hooded figure watching us. I jumped off the chain in front of Pythor, and took out my scythe. I twirled it. "Prepare to eat dust!" I shouted. Pythor pulled a rope, and I tripped, falling backwards. I coughed as dust gathered around me.

Jay jumped out of the elevator. "He's got a serpentine with him, watch out for boobie traps!" I coughed.

Jay looked at Pythor. "Eeeh, that's one big snake." he said, before running out the door.

Toria's POV

I facepalmed as Lloyd ran around in circles. "They're coming, they're coming!" he shouted as Pythor came onto the roof, closing the door with his tail and throwing a large plank of wood on it.

Jay busted through, and I stood off to the side. "Shocked to see me?" I mentally sighed. "Do something!" Lloyd shouted. Pythor chuckled darkly and I snapped my head towards him. He snatched the map from Lloyd's back pocket as I snuck up behind him. "W-what are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

Pythor unrolled the map. "I-I thought you were my friend." Pythor snapped at him. "All you wanted was to make the Serpentine your slaves," he began as I picked up a nearby plank of wood. "Well sorry, my dear boy, I have other plans." he turned invisible just as I took aim. I threw it accidentally hitting Jay, oops.

It hit his head, but he quickly shook it off and glared at me and Lloyd. Lloyd began panicking, looking for a place to run. I stood about a foot behind him, glaring.

He began running, Jay following him. Jay spun his nunchucks is the air, as Lloyd came to the edge of the roof. He looked scared. Out of instinct, I stood between him and Jay. Jay almost hit me with nunchucks, but I dodged. "Who are you?" he asked.

I chuckled, taking my hood off. "Sup?" he gasped. "Toria?!" I sighed. "I'll explain later." Jay nodded, and moved towards Lloyd. I stood firm between the two, before helping Lloyd up. "Come on." "Where are we going?" I looked towards the Bounty with a smile. "Home." I whispered.

Sensei stepped off the deck with Nya and Alyssa. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you come here, right now." I walked forwards with him. "It's my fault too, Sensei." I said, my voice firm.

"What should we do with him?" Kai asked, taking no mind to me. "Wash his mouth out with soap, for a YEAR?" Cole suggested. "Ground him indefinantly?" Kai asked. "But him a corner for a century?" Zane said. I glared at all of them.

"I know exactly what to do with him." I said darkly, Lloyd looking at me with fear.

I walked with Sensei to my room, pulling out a sleeping mat and pointing to the bed. "Lloyd, that's your bed." "What about you?" he asked. "I have a mat, I'm more comfortable on the floor anyways." he nodded, but I could feel he was unsure. I pulled out a book and handed it to Sensei, who nodded.

* * *

Kai's POV

"And that's why Jack the rabbit, never trusts a snake, the end." we heard Sensei read from behind the door. Lloyd sighed. "If my dad had read me that book, I never would have made that mistake. I'm sorry Uncle." "You don't need to apologize, I'm sure that if your father was still here, it would be the first book he'd read."

We all peered in with confused faces. Sensei rubbed Lloyd's head. "Goodnight, nephew. Sweet dreams." Lloyd yawned. "Goodnight uncle." Sensei glanced over at Toria, who was sleeping on the other side of the room, and nodded. We all flipped out of the way as he turned and walked through the door.

He walked on the deck, and we stood behind him. "I don't get it Sensei..." I began. "Why aren't the little brats being punished?!" Jay interrupted. "Yeah, we had to train all day and he gets read a bedtime story, it's not fair!" Cole agreed. "Hmm, you're right," Sensei said as he turned around.

"Why are you not still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle?" I sighed. "No Sensei, we still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is." we heard a voice behind us. "It is, to make them your friend." we turned around to see Alyssa standing in the doorway. "Ooooh..." we all said and she smiled.

"Come look at our other friends." we walked to Lloyd and Toria's room. Lloyd was smiling as he snored, and Toria was on the other side, smiling as well. They faced each other, and we all smiled, before heading to our own room.


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa's POV

I woke up bright and early that morning feeling energized. I glanced over at the ninja, who were still asleep. I got up and got dressed, brushed, and did the routine of any normal person. I wore a light blue tee shirt with a cute penguin on it, black jeans, and my black boots

. I went to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for everyone to thank them. Making waffles, hash browns, sausages, and chocolate milk for everyone, I laid it all on the table and left the room to surprise them. As I walked down the hall I heard voices. It was Sensei, Lloyd, and Toria.  
"You know what to do..." Sensei said. The two kids snickered.

"Do what?" I asked. I surprised them all. Sensei and Lloyd looked reluctant to tell me, but Toria answered.  
"We're gonna prank the ninja to teach them a lesson on rumors." She said. I smiled.  
"Sounds like fun, what're you gonna do to them?" I asked. They looked away awkwardly.  
"We... Don't know yet..." Lloyd mumbled. I smirked.  
"Well, I have a few ideas..." I smiled wickedly. Sensei smiled and walked away. The kids joined my wicked smile and we left to do some pranking. I hope my special breakfast makes up for this.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

We had all done our part, Toria had put pink dye in Zane's laundry, along with Kai's ninja suit, Alyssa had messed with sparring bot, and I had put some hot sauce into Cole's Violet Berry Soup.

Just one person left.

"How're we going to beat Kai's highscore?" I asked. Toria smirked and pulled out a book of chest codes. "I used to steal my bro's cheat codes all the time, so I know were to look."

She pulled out a game controller, and began messing around with it. "Now, just to hack Cole's account..." "Why Cole's account?" Alyssa asked. "Kai's SO sure Cole can't beat him, this 'll be perfect!"

I smirked. "You thought of everything, huh?" she nodded, smiling. "And, there!" she shouted once she was in. We heard the guys waking up. "We'll distract them while you do this." Alyssa said. We walked to the dining room, where the others were staring at the food laid out on the table.

Alyssa smiled, "Hope you guys like it." they turned to us. "Did you make this, sister?" Zane asked. She nodded. "Thanks!" we all shouted and began digging in.

"Hey," Jay said, his mouth full. "Where's Toria?" "Uh..." I said. "She's sleeping!" Alyssa interrupted, winking at me. I nodded. "Oh, okay." Jay said and continued eating.

Toria walked in, her hair once more in a tangle and rubbing her eyes. "G'mornin' guys..." "Morning Toria!" we all said. She sat down and began eating, acting as though she just woke up. Even I was convinced a bit.

The others finished eating. "I'm going to play games." Kai said. "I'm going to work on my Violet Berry Soup!" "I'm going to work with the sparring bot." "I am going to get my laundry."

We all tried not to laugh as they left. "I'll get Kai and Cole!" I said. "I've got Jay!" Alyssa stated. "And I'll get Zane." Toria agreed.

I went to the game room to see Kai setting up Fist 2 Face 2. "Hey Kai," I chuckled. "Saw Cole beat your highscore, you should've seen it, it was pretty spectacular!" "Uh, you must be talking about Sitar Legend, this is Fist 2 Face 2 no one beats me on MY game." "Hun, could be wrong," I shrugged. "See ya."

I walked away whistling. "COOOOLE!" I laughed and continued walking to the kitchen. "Mh, mh, Violet Berry Soup, my culinary achievement. The recipe's not followed exactly..." I saw him take a ship, and then his face turn red. "By the way, I saw Jay spice things up. I told him not to but he said your cooking could use it. Bye Cole." I heard him gagging, then shouting. "JAAAAY!"

Alyssa's POV

I walked over to Jay, who was starting the sparring bot. "Hi Jay." "Hey Alyssa." "I saw Zane working on the sparring bot, isn't that your job?" his eyes widened. "NO NO NO!" he shouted, hitting the starting button for the sparring bot. "ZAAANE!"I walked away, smiling and hoping he wouldn't get hurt.

Toria's POV

I walked onto the top deck to find Zane carrying the laundry basket. "Hey Zane." he looked up and smiled at me. "Hello Toria, what are you doing out here on this fine morning?" "Kai asked me to get his ninja suit, said he put it in with your whites,"

I pulled it out, revealing Zane's now pink clothes. "Here it is, thanks Zane." I smirked and walked off. Job done.

I walked to mine and Lloyd's room, where Lloyd was sitting on the floor, waiting for the guys to meet in their room.

"You couldn't just be happy with the top score, you just had to rub it in my face!" "You know how long it tool me to make that? Three days. Three. Days!" "It's an unsaid law, okay? You don't touch a man's robot!" "How am I supposed to strike fear in this? It's pink!"

We snickered as they argued back and forth. Sensei pushed away the glass wall, showing Lloyd and I laughing. They gasped. "You did this?!" "Boys, I get first dibs on him!" Cole shouted, walking forwards.

I stepped in front of Lloyd, arms crossed. "No dibs, I helped too." Alyssa walked in, smirking. "Me too." she said. "I put them up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumors and that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble," Sensei said. "Did you ever think to find out if the accusations were true?"

"Uh, no offence Sensei, but let me jump to this conclusion: today's lesson is lame." Cole said. "Yeah, why can't you teach us to paralyze out enemy with one finger or find out if a man is alive by the twitch of his nose?" Jay asked.

"Because not all lessons are about fighting! And I misplaced my lesson book..." Kai glared at me as I held said book behind my back. He grabbed it. "You mean this lesson book?" I shrugged. "It was the perfect plan, Lloyd wanted revenge and I love playin' pranks." Lloyd began rambling about how they ruined it and I stepped forwards a bit as Cole slid the wall back in place.

"If you're done fooling around, I could use you guys on the Bridge," Nya said over the speakers I had installed in each room. "We do still have a snake problem to attend to. Over and out!" "It's one thing to let the son of your nemesis live with you, but having my sister here? I mean, come on! I thought this was a NINJA headquarters." Kai stated.

"No, it was mine and Alyssa's clubhouse first, and..." I pointed to the speaker. "You DO know I can here you... over and out!" Kai hung his head in embarrassment as I snickered.

We all went to the bridge. Nya was standing in front of a map of Ninjago. "Last we heard of Pythor, he stole the Map of dens from Lloyd, and is now on his way to open the last two Serpentine tombs." Lloyd hung his head, "Uhn, don't remind me." I placed a hand on his shoulder as I continued listening.

"Pythor is our most dangerous threat, if he finds those Serpentine tombs before we do, all four tribes will be unleashed. There's no telling what they might do." Sensei said.

"But those dens could be anywhere! Without the map of dens we might as well throw darts at a map." Jay complained. "Good idea, why don't we?" Nya asked as she raised her arm. She let two dart fly over Kai's head. "These are the two locations of the Hybnobrai and Fangprye tombs," "Show off." Kai muttered.

"And this is Pythor's tomb. After many hours of ruminating why the tombs were placed in these three precise locations, I discovered a secret pattern." she pulled out her flashlight. and shone it on the map, making a symbol appear. "If you notice, all tombs are in line with the Ninjago sign for Serpent." "So the last two tombs must be here, and here," Jay pointed. "Af, you are so smart."

I elbowed Lloyd, and he looked at me as I pretended to gag. We snickered as the others continued talking. "Was there ever any doubt?" "There's little time. Kai and Jay, you head to the Veamonari tomb. Cole and Zane, you take the Constrictai tomb." They nodded.

He handed Cole a flute. "Take this, it might help if you run into Pythor. Good luck, ninja." "What about us, Sensei?" Alyssa asked. "Yeah, what do we get to do?" Lloyd asked. "Nya and Alyssa, I need you two here to make sure Toria and Lloyd don't get in anymore trouble." "Yes Sensei." they said, Nya looking a little disappointed.

"Let's go boys! We got some snakes to club!" they ran off. Suddenly, I felt a pounding pain in the back of my head. Resiting the urge to rub my head, I walked out of the room. I watched as the guys left through the window.

"THOSE are your slaves?" I turned around, seeing Mel. "No they're my friends." "Friends? With ninja?" "Yes, ya got a problem with that?" she crept closer, and only then did I notice her holding a strange bottle. I backed towards my dresser.

"Can you just leave me alone for once?!" "Hmm... no, I don't think so." she walked towards me, and I bent down to open my weapon drawer. A dagger flew past my hand and embedded my sleeve into the dresser. "I don't think so." she said.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" just then, Alyssa came in.

Alyssa's POV

Toria left the room, and I followed to make sure she was alright. I heard her screaming and opened the door. I was almost frozen at the sight that met my eyes.

Toria had one arm pinned to her dresser by a dagger, and a monster of a girl was standing a few feet from me. She smirked. "Hello, my dear Alyssa." "Who are you?" "My name's Mel."

Toria stared at Mel in anger. "Alyssa, I can handle this! Don't worry." I walked over in front of her. "I'm not going to leave you alone to fight this monster!" Mel growled at me. "And why would you stand up for someone so weak?" "She helped me when my parents died, I just need to return the favor." she laughed. "Do you ever wonder HOW your parents died?" "They drowned, I know that."

The subject was still hard for me, but I managed to keep steady eye contact. "No, I'M the reason you lost everything! I killed your parents and I sent Snappa to burn down your house!" I stepped back. "T-that's not true."

She looked me in the eye, her own glowing with evil. "You can't deny it." before I could argue, a black mist surrounded me, and everything went black.

Toria's POV

Mel knocked Alyssa out, then disappeared. I finally got the dagger out of my sleeve and hid it. I walked over to Alyssa and placed two fingers on her wrist, making sure her pulse was steady as my mom had taught me.

After making sure her pulse was regular, I made sure no one was in the hall. I could hear Lloyd playing video games, and I didn't know where Nya was. I looked everywhere for her, but it was no use, I couldn't find her.

Well, I'm too small to carry Alyssa... but, didn't Mel say something about spells? Maybe if I'm lucky I can do that... I closed my eyes, and almost right away, I began muttering. "Sha ti fa... du fe, so ma." I opened my eyes, and saw that I had teleported not only myself, but Alyssa as well, to the medical bay. Alyssa was lying down in one of the beds.

I walked onto the deck. The guys still weren't back. I saw a punching bag and walked over to it, kicking and punching it. The guys finally came back after a hour or two. I walked over towards them. "Hey." "Hi Toria." they seemed a little down, but I wanted Zane to make sure Alyssa was okay.

"Guys? This probably isn't the best time to tell you, but while you were away something attacked me. I'm okay, but Alyssa got knocked out." "What?!" Cole asked.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, but I need Zane to make sure she's okay." Zane nodded and headed to the medical bay, Cole following him.


	7. Chapter 7

Alyssa's POV

After seeing a black mist surround me, I woke up in a black nothingness, utterly confused. I looked around and saw a figure approach me. In the darkness of the void I only saw her when she was right in my face... Mel...  
"Where am I?! And what are YOU doing here?!" I demanded answers. Mel just smirked and looked me over.  
"We are in your mind, I came here to talk to you." She seemed content...  
"WELL I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" I shouted.  
"Oh, so you admit it..." Mel said with a wicked grin. I stood shocked. I did... Why did I suddenly believe her? As if reading my mind, she answered.

"You had dreams after they died, dreams of them being killed by a woman... The doctor said they were just horror nightmare of the experience, but you and I both know, you had these dreams BEFORE then too... Just like those dreams of fire, before the fire." And as such, realization hit me like a brick. I did have those dreams before, but, what does she mean?  
"What are you getting at?" I asked, confused.

"Why my dear, how can you be so blind? You can see the future..." It was that rare moment when things made sense, and yet I understood nothing. Suddenly I realized every big or important event in my life I dreamed or daydreamed about, even some small unimportant things. I couldn't believe I didn't see it.

"Why are you telling me this? And why does it matter?" Mel approached me, a bit too close for comfort...  
"You hold more powers than you realize... Powers I can use... But for now I'll leave you be to learn what you are, just know that one day I'll be coming... And you'll be my slave..." Mel moved backwards fast as lightning and grew into a black mist with glowing red eyes. She lunged at me, and I screamed my lungs out.

Suddenly I was sitting up screaming and after finally calming down, realized I was screaming in the real world on a doctor's office like table. People were near me, but I couldn't notice. I was scared stuff in a cold sweat. I stared at the wall barely able to blink as my heart pounded in fear. Thanks to Mel, I woke up a broken wreck, in all sense of the word.

"Alyssa?! Are you okay?" Cole's voice broke into my concentration. "Y-yeah..." I muttered, still shaking. Zane walked forwards. "You seemed to be in some sort of trance or nightmare. Do you know what happened?" I shook my head. "I-I guess it w-was just a d-dream..." Cole looked guilty. "If we had thought of anyone attacking the Bounty, none of this would've happened!"

I frowned. "Toria and I thought of that, Toria keeps all sorts off gadgets in her room if we need to protect ourselves. At least nothing too bad happened." he nodded, but I knew he still felt guilty. "Where are the others?" "Yeah, about that..."

Toria's POV

I stood near the door of the game room, eyes watching the others. Lloyd and Jay were playing video games.

And Kai was still suffering the effects of Venomari spit. "WHY IS JAY PLAYING GAMES WITH A PANDA?!" I facepalmed. "That's Lloyd..." Kai looked at me. "WHY IS THE TOOTHFAIRY STANDING IN THE DOORWAY!?" "Just wait until the venom clears up and you can fight with him all you want..." I muttered to myself.

I looked at the clock, seeing it was about time for dinner. "Who wants to set the table? It's Cole's turn to cook..." the others shook their heads, and I sighed. "You guys make sure Kai doesn't hurt himself..." I went and began setting the table.

Cole's POV

I went to the kitchen, since it was my turn to cook. I saw Alyssa getting out some ingredients. "What're you doing?" I asked, and she jumped slightly. "Just thought I'd cook tonight..." "But it's my turn to cook." she was quiet for a moment, then smiled. "How about I help you cook?" I smiled and nodded. She got out the stuff to begin cooking.

I began heading towards the cabinet for something, when she grabbed my wrist. "What are you getting?" "Hotsauce." she sighed and facepalmed. "I don't think this recipe for shrimp called for hotsauce." "...So?" she sighed again.

She pointed to the recipe. "No hotsauce for this, see?" I sighed and nodded. She corrected me when I needed it, but said I'm a pretty decent chef when I have someone to watch me.

She checked that everything was either cooking or finished. I smiled and watched her as my mind began drifting.

I thought of how I met Alyssa and Toria, how I had saved Alyssa from Snappa, how she had hugged me, how embarrassed I was, but how good it felt.

She smiled and turned around. "Everything should be ready in a few minutes and everything will be done." I smiled at her. "Hey, remember how you hugged me after I saved you from Snappa?" she blushed and nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about it, and..." "And what?"

"I-I think I-I l-like you, a-alot..." she blushed and hugged me like she had done after I saved her. "I-I like you t-too..." I bent down to kiss her, but...

"Uh... Cole?" I looked up to see Zane, Jay, and Kai standing in the doorway. "We were gonna ask why nothing was burning... but we'll leave you alone..." Alyssa and I just stood there awkwardly, when Toria popped her head in. "Would ya two love birds either kiss and get dinner ready or just get the food out here? I'm hungry!" she then headed back to the dining room, but I heard her snickering.

Alyssa let go of me and went around getting stuff ready for dinner, then taking it out to the dining room. I helped, still blushing. We all sat in our places, Nya, Kai, me, then Alyssa on the left. And on the right Jay, Lloyd, Toria, Zane. Sensei always sat at the edge of the table.

"So just when we were about to fight it, this huge mechanical robot-" "Samurai, it was Samurai." Zane interrupted Jay.  
"Samu- what?" Lloyd asked. "Samurai, highest level in fighting class. They would serve with honor, and fight with nobility." Sensei explained. "He was a hundred feet high, with weapons coming out of every part of him," Kai said, and we all sighed.

"Look at Sensei's beard," he whispered to me. "It's moving like snakes." I shook my head and Nya faceplamed.

"When does this Venomari stuff wear off, it's gettin' annoying." Toria said. Kai slammed food onto his face, and she snickered. Jay, Zane, and Lloyd just looked at him weird.

"Okay, don't let this mysterious Samurai cloud what's really important," I began. "The four Serpentine tribes have been unleashed, and if Pythor can unite them, the legends state that some Great Devourer is gonna consume the land, and-" "Great Devour?" Alyssa asked. "I don't know, but it's one can of worms I don't wanna see opened."

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't opened the first hatch, none of this would've happened." Lloyd said as he rested his chin on his hand. "We cannot change the past, but we can effect the future," Sensei said. "At least we have the sacred flute in our possession."

"Yeah," Jay coughed. "About that..." "Pythor... sort of.. stole it." Zane said, rubbing the back of his head. "The last sacred flute, gone?" Sensei asked. He sighed. "You four, are Ninjago's last hope." the alarm began going off. "Cold vision must've caught something! That means the Serpentine are near!" Nya said.

"Oh no, Ninjago city," I asked as we ran to the bridge. "How many are there?" "Looks like all of them." Kai said. "Pythor must be trying to unite them." Zane stated.

"Go, we mustn't let the five tribes unite!" Sensei shouted as we ran to our room for our ninja suits. "NINJAAA-GOO!"  
we all did Spinjiztu. Kai spun around until he fell over, still in his PJs. Zane looked at his pink ninja outfit and sighed. "I must get this taken care of."

"Don't worry, it'll wear off soon. For now, you're coming with me." Jay said, pulling Kai up. Kai and Jay jumped off the Bounty, Kai screaming like a girl. I jumped off, and Zane followed. Jay pulled out his nunckucks and made them into the Storm Fighter.

I turned towards Zane. "I love the smell of ground hurtling towards you in the middle of the night!" I changed my scythe into the Thread Assault, and Zane turned his shurikens into the Ice Speeder.

We landed in a back ally. "Ninjago City... Amazing." Zane said. "I've heard stories of this place... Biggest city in all of Ninjago." Kai said. "I always wanted to come here." Jay stated.

"I always dreamed of one day being on a billboard here." I said. "Me too." said Jay. "Yeah, I did too." Kai agreed. "Uh, but may I remind you. Where are the snakes?" Zane said.

"We should be standing in the middle of a massive Serpentine gathering." we heard a slight rattle, and turned to see it coming from a sewer grate. "Ehn, I hate snakes..."

We jumped into it, seeing snakes from the tribes arguing. "That's a lot of snakes." I said. "What're we gonna do?" Jay asked. "I have an idea," Kai said. "Follow my lead." we ran after him.

Pythor continued his speech as we got in position. "That sounds like a great plan, but you know the HYBONBRAI will screw it up." Kai said. "Who sssaid that?" "Those buck teeth can bite my rear end." Jay whispered. "Hun?" "I bet the Venomari have been drinking their own venom." "All that digging must've given them dirt for brains."

"What's going on? Why am I losing them?" I ran to catch up to the others. Suddenly, I felt the ground fall beneath me. I screamed in surprise.

Zane's POV

I saw the ground under Cole and Kai fall, leaving just Jay and I. We began running at top speed, when three Constrictai came up and grabbed Jay. I turned towards them. "RUUUN!" I began walking towards him, when more Constrictai came up and chased me.

I ran into a tunnel and saw a part of the wall that stuck out a bit. I pressed myself against whatever was behind it and held my breath. They walked away, and I turned around to look at what I was in front of.

It was a pink ad, and I looked at my suit, letting out a small gasp. I snuck back, hearing the snakes still arguing. I saw Mezmo open a door, revealing the others.

I swung over head on a rope. "Look, a pink ninja!" Chokun shouted, pointing to me. "GO PINK NINJA GO!" I kicked Pythor and Skales from their perch and cut the others free.

"Now, let's get out of here!" the serpentine chased us as we swung to a tunnel, and we ran at top speed as they followed. "Let us, blow this popsicle stand, ninjaaa-gooo!" I shouted as I formed Spinjiztu,

"Popsicle stand, ha ha, I like it!" Jay said. I stopped spinning and pulled out my shurikens. I covered the walls and floors in ice. I threw them forwards and caught them as they came back, turning them into my Ice Glider.

Cole, Kai, and Jay all jumped on behind me, and I started off at full speed as the serpentine ran after us.

* * *

Kai's POV

The Venomari spit had finally worn off as I sat down with the others. "You know, weather it was in a lesson book or not, we used the destructive power of rumors to out advantage." Cole said. "And now the serpentine are further away then ever getting their act together." I agreed.

"Y'know, I don't think we would've gotten out of their it hadn't been for Zane." Jay stated. "Don't thank me, thank Toria. If it hadn't been for her 'laundry skills', we all would've been found." we all laughed.

Just the, Toria walked in. "Here Zane, it took my twenty loads, but your suit's no longer pink." Lloyd stood up from the table, "And to show that I'm sorry, Cole, I got you can of nuts!" he said, pulling some out as Toria smirked.

"Yeah, don't think I don't see what this is. When I open this a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out, right? No thank you." we walked over to the fridge, he opened it, and a bunch of rubber snakes lunged out at him.

"Gah!" everyone but Cole laughed, and Toria fist-bumped Lloyd. Alyssa walked over and held out her hand, which he took, and pulled him up. He soon began laughing along with us.


	8. Chapter 8

Alyssa's POV

I woke up the next morning to a hot wind in my face. When I looked around I saw I was in a desert. I began walking towards nowhere, having no other option, and saw someone in the distance, snakes...  
"We're wasting our time here Pythor, there's nothing here but sand and dust..." I crept closer to listen to what they were saying.

"... If only to bring our kind together so we can unleash the great Devourer." Pythor yelled.  
"You put too much fate in legends..." Skales continued. I couldn't believe it, how did I get here? Where was I? And what was going on? Suddenly the ground started shaking. Building rose from the sand. It was an entire city...  
"Skales, I present to you, the city formerly known, as The Lost City of Oroborus..."

Pythor laughed evilly. I was shocked until a sharp shooting pain ran through my head and I fell to the ground. The next thing I knew I was sitting upright in my bed. W-was it a dream? A-a vision?! I shook it off and got up, meeting up with Toria.  
"Sleep well?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Sensei asked me to get Nya, wanna help?" she asked. I nodded again and we went to find Nya.

Nya's POV  
After scanning the nearby city for serpentine I flew back through the window. I took off my helmet and armor, forgetting the door was open.  
"N-Nya?!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a shocked Toria and Alyssa. I put my helmet on before turning around.

"Don't look citizens!" I said using my voice alternator.  
"Don't play dumb Nya, we saw ya." Toria said. I took my helmet off in defeat.

"So you're the Samurai... Can't say I'm fully surprised, I've seen you fight... You're good." Alyssa said, smiling. I smiled back.  
"Thanks guys, but please don't tell anyone, okay?" They nodded. I smiled and took off the rest of my armor as I told them how it all started.  
"Well come on, Sensei wants us down to breakfast." Toria said. I nodded and followed.

Sensei's POV  
The mailman had brought me my package today, and I was glad. We all gathered for breakfast. The ninja were talking about snake attacks.  
"And then when he turns, a thunder clap to his ears! And when he's stunned, I'll disarm him." Lloyd bragged.  
"Too late, he's already hypnotized you and now you're under his control." Cole said.

"Or he's already put you in a squeeze." Zane added in.  
"Or spayed you with his toxic venom, trust me... Bad stuff..." Kai said.  
"Ugh, uncle, what's the best way to defeat a snake if you don't know what kind it is?" My nephew asked me. Toria, Alyssa, and Nya walked in then.  
"Sadly, it was the sacred flute you four carelessly lost..." I said.  
"Ebebrb, we didn't lose it, PYTHOR STOLE IT." Jay sighed. I sighed.

"Don't worry Sensei, I think I'm close to discovering my true potential, and when I become the green ninja... We're not gonna need any silly flute..." Cole bragged.  
"YOU'RE gonna be the green ninja? Hahaha-don't make me laugh." Kai interrupted. My students argued. The girls rolled their eyes. So did Lloyd.  
"Yea yea yea... What's in the box?" He asked. I opened it.

"Your new uniforms..." I told the ninja, they squealed and took them.  
"So cool!"  
"Love the gold highlights!"  
"Battle claws!"  
"The material is really light and breathable..."

"Nothing for me...?" Lloyd asked. "Uh, you get, the box?" he frowned. "What's a box good for?" Toria stood up, and walked over. She picked the box up. "You can smack people with it, or set it up as a trap." she laughed.

The ninja smiled at their uniforms as the alarm went off."Sounds like trouble..." Cole said.  
"What do you say boys? Shall we try out the new merchandise?" Jay asked. They all nodded and smiled. Everyone expect me left the room excited. I smiled and followed them shortly after.

"Sorry to break up the moment boys, but a small fashion of our slithering friends are stirring up trouble over at Mega Monster Amusement Park." Cole said. "Amusement park? Oh, can I go with you, please? Let me make things up, I can help!" "I'm sorry, nephew, you will stay here, where it's safe." "Awwn, ninja get ALL the fun."

Kai's POV

We all jumped off the Bounty and turned our weapons into our vehicles, then transformed them back just as we were about to touch the ground. "Haha, check that out, not a scratch on me!" Cole bragged. We heard screaming and ran towards the source...

"Haha, ladies, relax, relax we have arrived." Jay said, before seeing they were jeering at the tied up snakes in the center. "What just happened?" I asked. "Oh, you totally missed it. There were, like, icky snakes, then this mysterious Samurai came in and saved everyone." another girl turned to me. "He was like, gorgeous." "You saw his face?" "Naw, but we could totally tell."

Nya walked by and handed the two girls some ice cream. "Nya, you're here." Jay said. "Yeah, you just missed all the action. He just flew in, took care of business, then flew off. He was pretty cool." we heard several people talking about the Samurai, which upset us pretty bad.

"Ah, who is this guy?" I asked. "Whoever he is he's stealing our thunder!" Cole said. "And when we just got these cool new ninja suits!" Jay complained. "Ahg, I'm gonna say it, I hate Samurai!" "Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" asked Sensei as he walked up.

"Maybe this can be a lesson for you." "Ugh, not another les- wait, how'd you get here so quick?" Jay asked. "The lesson is, iron sharpens iron." "I do not follow, Sensei." Zane said.

"Healthy competition can help you reach your true potential faster. Do not be jealous of the Samurai, let it inspire you," Sensei said. "Ooh, ferris wheel!" he ran through the crowd, and I mentally facepalmed.

"Inspire?" Jay asked. "Wait a minute, maybe the old man's right." "You mean you want us to compete with the Samurai? He's got all the cool gadgets, we don't stand a chance." "No, not with him, with us. I say we turn this into our own competition. Whichever if us is skilled enough to catch this mysterious Samurai is obviously the best of the bunch."

"So whoever learns the identity of this Samurai is the one who will become the destine the green ninja! Ha, I love it!" Jay said, swinging around his nunchucks as I ducked. "Then it's a bet, may the Green Ninja win!" Cole said.

"Ninjaaa-gooo!"

* * *

Alyssa's POV

Toria and Lloyd were playing video games as I watched. "Beat ya again Lloyd!" she laughed. "How did Pikachu kill Pit?!" Lloyd asked. "Because my brother was a Pokémon freak, and thought me how to use Pokémon Trainer on Super Smash Bros Brawl." she said sarcastically. Lloyd laughed.

"Hey, it's Kai's turn to take me somewhere, and he might take me Samurai Hunting! Wanna come!" suddenly, I felt a rush of pain go through my head, and I fell over, everything going black.

I looked around, and saw Kai dropping Toria and Lloyd off at a arcade. "...But I have a feeling I'll find him soon..." "Awn, let us come too!" Toria complained. "Sorry, kiddos." "Could you at least drop us off at a DECENT arcade?" Lloyd asked. "Stay here!" Kai shouted as he rode off.

They coughed as smoke from Kai's Blade Cycle blasted onto them, then began walking inside. Suddenly, Toria stopped and snapped her head to the right. "What's wrong?" Lloyd asked. Toria walked down an ally way, and Lloyd followed.

"...Well it isssn't lossst anymore," Skales chuckled. "And I hear there'sss gonna be a fight." Lloyd looked concerned, but Toria ran right towards Skales. "A fight, eh?" she asked, arms crossed. "You're the companion of that annoying brat, aren't you?" Skales asked.

"Hey!" Lloyd said, stepping out next to Toria. Skales growled. "Tie them up!" two Fangprye scouts snuck up behind them and tied cloths over their mouths. They struggled for a few minutes, before going limp. I suddenly sat up, to see Toria standing next to the doctor's bed I was in yesterday.

"Alyssa? You sure you're okay?" I grabbed her arm. "You CAN'T go with Lloyd!" "Why not?!" I shook my head, hesitant to tell her. "Y-you just c-can't..." "I'm goin', that's that." "No, you aren't." I said, looking her in the eye.

"Fine." she said, heading towards her's and Lloyd's room.

Lloyd's POV

Toria walked back in the room, her face showing no emotions. "What's wrong?" "Alyssa said I can't go with you!" "Why not?" "I dunno, ask her!" she shouted and stormed to our room. I shrugged when Kai walked into the room. "Hey Lloyd, ready to go?"

"Yep!" he drove me to an arcade. "Aw come on! Can you at least drop me off at a decent arcade?!" I asked. "Sorry, shorty." I coughed as the smoke from Kai's cycle blew in my face. I began walking inside, when I heard hissing down a nearby ally.

"I hear he found it, and everyone iss ssscattering again!" Skales said. "Impossibe, the losst cccity doesss not exccisst." Fang Suei said. "Well is isssn't losst anymore," Skales chuckled. "And I hear there'sss gonna be a fight."

"Count me in!" "All aboard, next stop Orobourusss." I walked back to arcade, when I looked in the window and saw a Hypnobrai costume. I quickly grabbed it and ran to get on the bus.

"Hey you there, hold it!" I quickly hopped off, afraid that I had been caught. "Lassst one in closssesss the door!" "Uh, sssure thing!" I shouted, hopping back in and closing the door.

We drove off, and within a few hours were in the desert.I looked out the window and saw a statue of a snake, letting out a small gasp. I ran to the stands with the serpentine, and stood there as they all cheered.

"I bring you together in the lost city Orobourusss in front of out very own, Great Devourer to ssspeak of unity!" Pythor shouted. "Where are the fightsss?!" "Where isss the big sssshow?" "Sssslither pit! Ssssliteher pit!" they all shouted.

Pythor lunged forwards. "You want a show? You want a fight?! I ask for your allegiance but you will not give it! So, I will TAKE it!" he slithered towards the other generals.

"What are you sssaying?" Fangtom asked. "I challenge the four tribe generals for their staff, and for their allegiance, at once!"the Serpentine began cheering.

"I fought hard for thisss ssstaff, and will not give it up easssily." Aciduss said. "There'ssss no way you can beat the four of usss at onccce." Skalidor said, swinging his staff at Pythor. Pythor swung his his tail at them, making Skalidor spin. Aciduss swung his staff at Pythor, causing him to fall. They all piled on top of him.

I heard a familiar melody and gasped. "He's using the Sacred Flute against his own!" the generals gripped where their ears should be, screeching in pain. Pythor took their staffs. "Now bow to your massster," he threw the staffs down. "Bow to your massster, Serpentine!" they all bowed, and I did the same, but my maracas I had been holding fell behind Pythor...

He snapped his head up to me, and I tried to run, but the Hypnobrai next to me grabbed my arm. "Where do ya think you're going..." he said as my costume fell off. I'm dead...

* * *

Toria's POV

I was still in my room, upset that Alyssa never said why I couldn't go with Lloyd. I yawned and fell asleep, waking up the next morning to still not see him on the bed. I walked to the dining room, noting that sometimes he fell asleep while playing games, then goes to the dining room.

"Ugh, trying to find out the Samurai's identity is more a nuisance than the snakes! Any luck with you?" Cole's voice drifted out as I walked in, seeing everyone at the table.

Well, almost everyone. "The guy's illusive, he's like a ghost, one moment he's there, the next he's gone." Jay said. "I am beginning to think we may never catch him." Zane frowned. "I think it's safe to say, none of us are closer to proving we're the green ninja."

Sensei walked in. "Sounds like iron is sharpening iron. I feel you getting closer to your true potential." he said, pinching Cole's arm. "Ow!"

I rubbed my eyes and blew some hair out my face, before sitting down. "Uh, guys? Do ya know where Lloyd is?" "Where is my nephew?" "I thought Cole was gonna pick him up." Kai said. "I went to the arcade, but he wasn't there, Jay was-" "Don't bring me into this, I babysat yesterday." "Sensei, we have not seen him."

"We have to find him." Alyssa said. I looked at her, and no matter how hard it was to believe, I was even more mad at her than the night before. "You should help! You're the reason he's gone! If you had just let me go with him, I would've made sure we came home in time and not get lost!" before she could talk back, I stormed back to my room and sat on my sleeping mat, legs crossed and neck bent over looking at a comic book.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Toria...?" I stayed silent, and Alyssa peeked in. "Can I come in?" I nodded, and she came in. "I'm sorry..." I muttered, eyes still focusing on the comic. She sat across from me. "It's okay, I should've remembered your anger issues." I looked up at her. "What did ya wanna talk 'bout?"

She blushed. "I-I wanted t-to see-." "See if I could help you with 'relationship problems'?" I smirked. "Yeah, how'd you know." "You're blushing."

She blushed more. "Well, what is it?" "C-Cole said he l-liked me a-alot and I feel the s-same way..." I smirked. "LLOYD OWES ME FIVE BUCKS!" "You guys bet on that?" I nodded proudly, before my heart sank a bit. I laughed though. "Sure thing!"

She facepalmed. "Really should have expected that." "Anyways... Why'd ya come to me 'bout it?" she smirked herself, and I felt my own face heat up. "Well, we can talk about Lloyd too if ya want." I lightly hit her upper arm, and she laughed. "So you do like him?" "N-no! H-he's like a b-brother, not a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I glared at her. "That's it, I'm setting you up as soon as Lloyd comes back to help me!" I then sighed. "That is, IF he ever comes back." she frowned. "You miss him, huh?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go with him...It would've been worst..." "How? How could it have been worst?" "You both would've been captured... And it would've been your fault, with your rushing into danger..." "How do you know that?"

"Can I trust you?" I nodded. "I-I can see t-the future..." I smiled at her." I was about to say something, when the door flung open. Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane were scrambled in a pile on the floor, and I glared at them. This is GREAT.

Jay's POV

We got back to the Bounty, and went to tell the others what happened. "LLOYD OWES ME FIVE BUCKS!" I heard Toria shout from her room, and I pressed my ear against the door. Kai walked past, and I pressed a finger to my lips, signaling silence.

Soon, we were all listening. "I-I can see t-the future..." the door flung open, and we all ended up on the floor. Toria glared at us. "How much did you hear?" Alyssa asked. "From the point of 'LLOYD OWES ME FIVE BUCKS'," I answered.

"You can see the future?" Alyssa sighed and nodded. "Change of subject," Toria said. "Why were ya eavesdroppin'?" "I heard you shouting, and decided to listen in." "Jay wanted us to listen too." Kai said.

She sighed. "Did ya guys find Lloyd?" "Uh, sorta...?" "What do you mean, 'sorta'?" "He's in Oroborus..." Cole said. "You're kiddin'." "We are not." Zane said.

She sighed. "Is he okay?" we nodded, and she yawned. "Well, I'm ready for bed... night guys." she headed to her room. We all looked at Alyssa, who yawned as well. "Can I explain in the morning...?" we nodded and went to get ready for bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a crazy day...


	9. Chapter 9

Alyssa's POV

It was freezing when I opened my eyes that morning. My head hurt like crazy as I saw a flash of light with what looked like a human in the middle. Suddenly the pain stopped and it was warmer. I sat up in my bed and thought about what I just saw. It was a cold winter forest, and a light blueish light reached towards the sky at some weird creature. I got dressed and walked into the control room where the ninja were waiting... for me...

"Well...?" Jay asked.  
"Well...?" I copied. They gave me a stern look.  
"Are you gonna tell us about seeing the future?" Kai asked. I sighed.  
"I honestly don't know exactly what it is. When I faint or get a really bad headache, it's like I've been transported somewhere else, that I'm watching something that's happening but... its always ends up really happening later..." I looked at my feet. Zane took out a stopwatch.

"It is time brothers..." Zane said.  
"We have something we need to right now, so we'll deal with this later, okay?" Cole asked. I nodded as the others ran out, Cole placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes. We leaned closer...  
"COLE!" Kai called. Cole smiled at me and left. I blushed massively and went to find Toria.

Sensei's POV

I looked at a katana I had in my possession and my mind drifted off. I heard my students behind me.  
"Sensei, what does true potential look like if you-" They all stopped and bowed there heads.  
"Our apologies Sensei, we did not mean to interrupt..." Zane said.

"I'm sorry if I've been distant lately. My mind has been elsewhere since Lloyd has gone missing. What can I help you with?" I asked.  
"Sensei, what if we've done enough training? What if we've reached our true potential? What if we're ready?" Cole asked me.  
"Hmm, you've reached peak physical condition, but there is more to reaching your true potential..."  
"I do not follow, Sensei"

"In everyone there are obstacles that hold us back, conquer them, and you will reach your true potential."  
"Where's more to this story then you've led on, i'snt there Sensei?"  
"I to have obstacles in my heart, there is a story I've never told you... as I child, Garmadon and I were more than brothers, we were the best of friends."  
"Woah woah woah, I know you guys were brothers and all but-..." Jay rambled on. I blocked him out mostly.  
"Please no interruptions!" I said resuming the story.

"One day, I lost my katana over the temple wall. Knowing our father would be mad, my brother insisted I go retrieve it, but I refused. He told me not to put off what can be done today and went to get it himself. When my father found him, he was very ill, for he was bitten by a snake that would live forever as long as it consumed. Its venom can turn the purest hearts dark, it was the snake, that took my brother from me. The snake is the same one the serpentine wish to release now, and if they have my nephew, I fear the worst..." They were shocked by my story.

"So the Devourer turned your brother into the dark lord?" Kai asked.  
"Yes, and now, I must leave."  
"W-where are you going?" Jay asked.  
"To a place, you can not follow..." I sighed.

"If you're going after Lloyd, the city of Oruborus is filled with hundreds of serpentine, you'll never do it alone!" Cole protested.  
"I am going to find someone who can be of aid, so as long as they have Lloyd, we need all the help we can get." I said. I left the Bounty after saying goodbye, and went to find help. I just hope the ninja will be okay on their own...

Alyssa's POV

We went to the nearest town to hang up posters for the Fang Blades, when I felt a searing pain run through my head. I fell over, and when I opened my eyes again, I was surrounded by darkness.

I saw a ninja dressed in silver running down the ally I was in. The ninja had a mask that covered the bottom part of their face, and armor that covered their shoulders. Their brown hair was put in a ponytail, and I quickly realized who the ninja was.

Me.

I watched as the ninja version of myself knocked over several snakes, before looking towards the sky. "Yikes, better get back to the Bounty before the others notice." she mumbled and ran off. I suddenly sat up, seeing Toria, Nya, and the guys looking at me with worry, along with a few bystanders.

"W-what happened...?" I asked. "You fainted again. Was it another vision?" Toria asked. "I-I'm not s-sure..." I answered. Cole grabbed my wrist and helped me up. "Come on, we have some posters to finish hanging." he said. I nodded, and helped pin up one of the posters to a store wall.

"This is silly." Zane sighed. "Ya got any better ideas?" Toria asked. "Hey, maybe Sensei's gonna go get the Samurai for help." "T-the Samurai?" I asked. "I'm sure she's, I mean HE'S, busy looking for the Serpentine too." Kai said.

"Uh, is everything alright?" Cole asked. "Yeah, sure everything is." Toria said. "One hundred percent!" I noticed Zane turn around and walk a few feet away, dropping the posters he was holding.

He stopped and stared off into space. "Hey, weirdo," the store manager said. "You're making a mess on my store front." Zane just kept staring off. "Yoo hoo. Ya got a problem? Maybe I should teach you a lesson on manners." I ran forward.

"I'm sorry sir," I said, grabbing his arm. "Sometimes our friend's in another world." "He's littering all over the place!" "We'll clean it up, so sorry." Cole said, bending down to pick up some posters, and the rest of us helped. He walked away, and Jay stood up. "Zane, what's the deal?"

The boys ran around the corner towards Zane. "Oh my gosh, it's the falcon! Every time we follow it, it leads us to good fortune!" Jay shouted. Kai turned to us. "Head back to the Bounty and wait till you hear from us."

"Where're ya goin'?" Toria asked, shifting her backpack from one shoulder to the other. "We're gonna follow the bird! Who knows, it might lead us to the first Fang Blade." Nya sighed and facepalmed.

"We never get to go on missions!" I complained. Toria smirked, putting down her backpack. "Who said that?" she opened it and took a few posters off the top layer. She pulled out two ninja suits, one of them was silver and looked like the one from my vision. The second one was smaller and a shade of dark purple.

"Slip this on!" I went and got changed in it. "How do I look?" I asked. Toria looked at me. "There's somethin' missin'," she suddenly snapped her fingers. "That's it! Bend down a bit, you're kinda tall." I did as she said and she pulled my hair back. "Now it won't get in the way!"

She got changed into hers, and showed me what else she had. I saw gadgets of all sorts. "What's that?!" "Grapplin' hooks, x-ray goggles, heat scanners, ya name it!" she handed me a belt and and a wrist watch. "Here's your gear."

"What about me?" Nya asked. Toria handed her a small black rectangle, and handed me goggles. "Turn 'em on!" she said as she slipped on her own. "These are our camera goggles, and Nya, ya got the camera! On the left is what Alyssa sees, and on the right what I see." she nodded. "I would love ta have ya come, but, for once Kai's right. Someone needs to watch the Bounty."

Nya chuckled. "Come on Alyssa, let's catch up to the guys!" Toria ran off, her backpack bouncing on one shoulder, and I ran after her.

The ninja ran through the forest after the birds, and we followed, using cloaks that made us blend in with the surrounding sand. They ran through a blizzard, and we used our belts and goggles to keep a grip on the snow without loosing sight of the bird.

"Ugh, good fortune is REALLY far away!" Toria complained, as I nodded in agreement. The boys began climbing a mountain while we stood at the bottom. "Follow my lead!" Toria shouted, and walked to the other side, where it was much harder to climb. She shot a grappling hook up, and smiled as she was hoisted to the top. I quickly followed.

We saw Jay laying down in defeat, and snuck past, reaching a fallen tree. Toria quickly scanned it. "No other way." we watched as Cole fell over on top of the edge nearest to us. "I'm fine, just takin' a breather!" he shouted to Zane, who nodded and ran off with Kai.

Toria walked forwards, attempting to sneak past Cole. "What are you doing here?" fail... "Uh... I got lost...?" I stepped out, and Cole glared at us. Well, mostly Toria since he knew she was the one who got us the gear.

"Why are ya out here? It's dangerous!" he turned to me, and Toria suddenly shouted out. "Do ya like our costumes?! I know you're blushing under your ninja mask!" I blushed. "Toria!"

She crossed her arms. "He likes your costume! His mask can't hide a blush from me!" I blushed more. "ANYWAYS, that doesn't answer my question." Cole said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "We always get left behind! Don't ya think we can, y'know, fight?" Toria said.

"We know you can fight, but it's not enough, you haven't trained enough." Cole said. Toria rolled her eyes, and I spotted Jay running towards us. "Hey, what're the girls doing here?" "Disobeying..." Cole muttered. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Toria shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's catch up to the others." Toria nodded and ran across the makeshift bridge. "Did she have some of Lloyd's candy?" Jay asked. "HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A SECRET STASH! NOW HURRY UP, I WANNA SEE WHERE THE FALCON LED THE OTHERS TO THIS TIME!" she ran the same way we saw Kai and Zane run and we followed.

Kai stood in the center of a snowy forest, trying to regain his breath. "Ya okay, Kai?" Toria asked. "Y-yeah," he turned to us. "Wait, what're you guys doing here?" "We'll tell you later. Where's Zane?" I asked.

"He ran ahead. It's like that bird never tires out!" "Let's find him." Toria said, walking forwards. We saw a giant golden robot that had fallen face first into the snow. Toria jumped on it's back and peered inside the control panel.

"Woah, this is a technological treasure! You can't even find half of these parts anymore!" she exclaimed, when she stumbled and slid down it's back into the snow. She laughed. "Let's do that again!" "Let's find Zane first." I said and Toria nodded, standing up.

She suddenly froze up. "Do you hear that?" "Hear what?" Cole asked. "Creaking metal... a small shriek of disbelief..." "You sure you're not hearing things?" Jay asked. Toria sighed, placing a hand on her temple. "Yeah... that's probably it."

"You okay, Toria?" I asked. She nodded, and continued walking. We followed, and soon reached a tree that had a door swinging out of it. Toria looked at the door. "Same symbol..." she muttered to herself. We walked in, Toria running her hand across the wall with wonder.

We walked down the long stairs. "Zane?" Kai asked. "Wow, would you look at this place," Jay said. "Zane, what's wrong?" "Are you hurt?" I asked, as we ran towards him. He had his head leaning against his knees, and Toria placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ya okay?"

He sighed and looked at the blueprints on the table. He picked them up and looked at them. "Hey wha-?" Cole asked, then Zane opened his chest panel. Well, that's new. We all let out a scream of shock, except for Toria, who slightly tilted her head. "You're a robot?" Kai asked.

"All this time... and I never knew..." "Agh, guess this explains why you're always acting so weird, right?" Jay nervously laughed. "The reason I never had a sense of humor was because my funny switch wasn't on." he flipped a switch, and began dancing.

"Hello my baby, hello my mommy, hello my rag time gaaaal~! Send me a kiss by wiiire~!" Jay doubled over laughing, while the rest of us looked at him with a weirded out look. Zane stopped and flipped his funny switch off and fell over onto his knees.

"Uh, it just make you, more special," Cole said. "You're still the same Zane, just more... gears." "No matter what you're made of, you're still our brother." I said. "Really?" "In fact, I bet it makes you an even better ninja." Cole said.

"Yeah, and how cool is it that I can honestly say 'my brother is a ninjdroid'?" Jay asked. "A ninjdroid?" "Now come on, Pythor is still out there, looking for the first fangblade, and we need you." "You'll have to go on without me... I just, don't feel right..." I walked out with the guys, and Toria stayed behind for a few minutes.

"We just have to give him time, I don't know how I would feel if I was told I'm a robot." I said. "You mean, a ninjdroid." Jay corrected. "Yeah, whatever." "How the heck do we get outta this place?" Cole asked as Toria walked out.

"I would say follow our tracks, but it seems somethin' has covered them." she said, looking around.

We heard a twig snap behind us. "What was that?" "Cute tiny birds?" Jay said, putting his hood on. "Did you see that?" Cole asked. "I don't see anything!" "I just saw it to!" Toria shouted. "Tree horns!" Kai shouted, as several large creatures with legs that looked like trees stepped towards us. We all got into fighting stances.

"Girls, find a place to hide." Cole said. "Nuh uh, we're stayin' here!" Toria said, pulling out two daggers from her belt. "Yeah, we're gonna fight with you guys." I said.

Toria looked towards the robot. "That thing was supposed to protect this place..." she said. "It's up to us then." I told everyone. "What weapon do you have?" "Left side of your belt Alyssa!" I placed my hand on the left side and pulled out a sword. "How did I not notice that?" "No idea! Now let's go!"

Jay ran forwards and began hitting some of their legs, but quickly got caught. Kai ran forwards. "Ninja-of!" ge got kicked in the throat and then thrown across the snow. I winced as he faceplanted into the snow. He crawled to get his sword, but got knocked out of the way. "Ow!" I ran forwards and tried to slice one's leg, only to be flung into Cole.

"Oof!" we both said, and I looked up just in time to see Toria grab onto one's leg as it kicked her and climb up it. She jumped on the top of it, only to be flung off. "Ow..." she moaned and stood up. "These thing are really strong..." Cole picked one up and spun it around, only to be stepped on. "There's just too many of them!"

Zane's POV

Toria stayed behind as the others walked up the stairs. "Zane, don't worry... No matter what, we'll all be there for ya, remember that, mkay?" I nodded, barely hearing her. She went up the stairs, and I looked at the, my, blueprints.

"A... memory switch...?" I opened my chest panel, and flipped the switch on. I gasped as memories flowed through my head. I saw my father greeting me as I woke up, and him teaching me how to walk. I watched as the past me kicked a ball, and it bounced back, hitting me and my father ran to my side. I saw my father teaching me how to cook.

I saw my past self hugging a old robot, and my father building the falcon with me. I played with a toy car, while my father set up a camera. We stood with the falcon as the camera took our picture. I held a butterfly in my hands as my father sat on the edge of his bed, smiling. "You were made to protect those, who cannot protect themselves."

I watched as my father laid on his bed. "You were always the son I never had. It's time you began your next stage in life... And the only reason I'm about to do this, is because," he smiled at me and took off his glasses. "I love you..." I sadly smiled as he opened my chest panel and turned off my memory switch, and my face went blank.

As my mind rushed back to the present, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I turned around and saw a covered picture frame, taking off the cloth that covered it. It was a picture of my father, the falcon, and I. The falcon landed on my shoulder and I smiled, running up the stairs. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

I saw the tree horns kicking around my friends, except for Toria, who was passed out in a nearby tree. I frowned and pulled down my hood, adrenaline flowing through my veins. "Leave my friends alone!" I whirled into a tornado and knocked several of their legs from kicking them again.

I hit another upside the head with my shuriken. My brothers and Alyssa began waking up, and I saw Toria slightly moving from the corner of my eye. "What's gotten into Zane?" Alyssa asked as I hit the Treehorns' legs with my shurikens. "I don't know, but I like it!" Kai said, as my brothers and I backed into a tight circle.

"Ninjaaa-gooo!" we shouted, whirling into Spinjiztu tornados and knocking the Treehorns out of the way. We each used our weapon, and Alyssa ran forwards, slicing at a Treehorn's leg. I saw Cole run over towards her and knock one of it's leg from kicking her.

They began backing away from us. "Are they...regrouping?" Jay asked. A larger one with sharper teeth and more eyes walked towards us. "What's that?" Alyssa asked. "The queen." she growled as I ran towards her, pulling out my shurkins. "You will not hurt my friends," I shouted as they backed away. "There is nothing that will hold me back. I know who I am!" a beam of light blue rose around me as I was lifted into the air.

"What's happening to him? Was he programed to do that?" Kai asked. "I've NEVER seen a robot do that." Jay said. "You mean, a ninjdroid." Alyssa corrected him. "Yeah... whatever."

"Zane's unlocked his true potential!" Cole shouted. I let go of my shurkiens, and they flew away from me. I whirled into a powerful tornado, going around the queen until she trapped. My shurikens flew back into my hands as another beam of light shot from my chest, freezing her.

My head felt light as I fell down. Everyone ran over to me, except for Toria, who was just waking up. "Zane, you okay?" Alyssa asked. "W-what happened...?" "That was awesome!" "You should've seen yourself!" "I've never seen anything like it!" "This must be what Sensei meant about unlocking out hearts," I stood up, taking off my hood.

"I remember now... I-I remember everything. I remember my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from, and I feel stronger for knowing." "I am so jealous! His power is so cool!" "We have our very own ninjdroid!" we highfived, and I heard Toria chuckle. "Okay, so you're a ninjdroid with awesome powers? Sounds good!" she jumped down from the tree, rubbing the back of her head.

I turned towards her and smiled. "Look out Pythor, we're coming for you."


End file.
